This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/03492 filed Apr. 18, 2000.
The present invention relates to novel compounds which are suitable as pharmaceuticals, to processes for their preparation and to their use as pharmaceuticals, in particular as antiviral agents.
xcex1,xcex2-Naphthyl-linked phenylsulphonamides are mainly disclosed in photographic publications [compare in this connection JP-06 122 669-A2, EP-684 515-A1; JP-59 174 836-A2, DE-2 902 074, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,347, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,401, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,603, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,971, EP-284 130].
WO 90/09 787 dicloses sulphonamides as radio- or chemosensitizing agents and their use in the treatment of tumours.
In addition, the compound N-[4-[[[5-(dimethylamino)-1-naphthalenyl]sulphonyl]-amino]phenyl]acetamide is known (J. Inst. Chem. (India) (1976), 48, Pt 6, 280-5).
The invention relates to compounds of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1 represents a group which is selected from the following formulae 
xe2x80x83in which
---- represents a single or double bond,
R3 represents hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C3-C6)cycloalkyl, each of which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, halogen, amino, mono- or di(C1-C6)-alkylamino, (C1-C6)alkanoylamino, (C1-C6)alkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)alkanoyl, carboxyl, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl and cyano, or
R3 represents (C6-C10)arylsulphonyl, (C6-C10)arylcarbonyl, the (C6-C10)aryl group of which in each case can be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C3)alkyl, carboxyl, (C1-C3)alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, mono- or di(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxyl and (C1-C3)alkoxy, or
R3 represents (C1-C6)alkanoyl, (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl, (C3-C6)cycloalkylcarbonyl, camphorsulphonyl or (C3-C6)cycloalkylsulphonyl, or
R3 represents R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94or R4xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94 in which
X represents O, S, NR5 in which R5 represents hydrogen or (C1-C3)alkyl, and
R4 represents (C1-C6)alkyl, (C3-C6)cycloalkyl, (C6-C10)aryl or 5- to 10-membered heteroaryl, and
R2 represents 
xe2x80x83in which
R6 is (C2-C6)alkenyl or (C1-C8)alkyl which is optionally substituted once to three times, identically or differently, by amino, protected amino, (C1-C4)alkylamino, hydroxyl, cyano, halogen, azido, nitro, trifluoromethyl, carboxyl or phenyl, where phenyl in turn can be substituted up to twice, identically or differently, by nitro, halogen, hydroxyl, (C1-C4)alkyl or (C1-C4)alkoxy, or
R6 represents radicals of the formulae 
or
rxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94LOxe2x80x94Q,
xe2x80x83in which
L represents a straight-chain or branched alkanediyl group with up to 6 carbon atoms,
Q represents (C1-C6)alkyl which is optionally substituted by carboxyl, or
xe2x80x83represents radicals of the formulae 
xe2x80x83in which
a denotes the number 1 or 2,
R8 denotes hydrogen,
R9 denotes (C3-C8)cycloalkyl, (C6-C10)aryl or hydrogen, or denotes (C1-C8)alkyl,
xe2x80x83where the (C1-C8)alkyl is optionally substituted by cyano, methylthio, hydroxyl, mercapto, guanidyl or by a group of the formula xe2x80x94NR12R13 or R14xe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94,
xe2x80x83in which
xe2x80x83R12 and R13 denote, independently of one another, hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl or phenyl,
xe2x80x83and
xe2x80x83R14 denotes hydroxyl, benzyloxyl, (C1-C6)alkoxy or the abovementioned group xe2x80x94NR12R13,
xe2x80x83or the (C1-C8)alkyl is optionally substituted by (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl or by (C6-C10)aryl which is in turn substituted by hydroxyl, halogen, nitro, (C1-C8)alkoxy or by the group xe2x80x94NR12R13,
xe2x80x83in which R12 and R13 have the meaning indicated above,
xe2x80x83or the (C1-C8)alkyl is optionally substituted by a 5- to 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocycle or by indolyl, in which the corresponding xe2x80x94NH functions are optionally substituted by (C1-C6)alkyl or are protected by an amino protective group,
R10 and R11 are identical or different and denote hydrogen or an amino protective group,
R7 represents hydrogen or represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R8xe2x80x2, R9xe2x80x2, R10xe2x80x2 and R11xe2x80x2 have the meaning indicated above for R8,
R9, R10 and R11 and are identical to or different from the latter,
and the salts thereof.
The substances according to the invention may also be in the form of salts. Physiologically acceptable salts are preferred for the purposes of the invention.
Physiologically acceptable salts may be salts of the compounds according to the invention with inorganic or organic acids. Preference is given to salts with inorganic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid or sulphuric acid, or salts with organic carboxylic or sulphonic acids such as, for example, acetic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, benzoic acid, or methanesulphonic acid, ethanesulphonic acid, phenylsulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid or naphthalenedisulphonic acid.
Physiologically acceptable salts may likewise be metal or ammonium salts of the compounds according to the invention. Particularly preferred examples are sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium salts, and ammonium salts derived from ammonia or organic amines such as, for example, ethylamine, di- or triethylamine, di- or triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, dimethylaminoethanol, arginine, lysine, ethylenediamine or 2-phenylethylamine.
The compounds in accordance with the invention of the general formula (1) may occur in various stereochemical forms which either are related as image and mirror image (enantiomers) or are not related as image and mirror image (diastereomers). The invention relates both to the antipodes and to the racemic forms, and the mixtures of diastereomers. The racemic forms can, just like the diastereomers, be separated into the stereoisomerically homogeneous components in a known manner.
In addition, certain compounds may exist in tautomeric forms. This is known to the skilled person, and the scope of the invention likewise encompasses such compounds.
(C1-C6)Alkyl generally represents for the purposes of the invention straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals with 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Correspondingly, (C1-C4)alkyl and (C1-C3)alkyl generally represent for the purposes of the invention straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals with respectively 1 to 4 and 1 to 3 carbon atoms. Examples which may be mentioned are: methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl and isohexyl.
(C3-C6)Cycloalkyl represents cycloalkyl group with 3 to 6 carbon atoms and includes, for example: cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. Cyclopropyl is preferred.
The (C1-C6)alkoxy group used in the present invention and also used in the definitions of (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl includes, for example, straight-chain or branched alkoxy groups with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, particularly preferably alkoxy groups with 1 to 4 carbon atoms ((C1-C4)alkoxy), and more preferably alkoxy groups with 1 to 3 carbon atoms ((C1-C3)alkoxy). Examples which may be mentioned are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy and isohexoxy. Methoxy, ethoxy and propoxy are preferred.
Mono- or di(C1-C6)alkylamino includes for the purposes of the invention those whose alkyl groups have 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The alkylamino groups in this connection may be symmetrical or nonsymmetrical, such as, for example, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methylethylamino etc. This also applies to the mono- or di(C1-C6)alkylamino moiety in the mono- or di(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl group.
(C6-C10)Aryl represents for the purposes of the invention an aromatic radical with 6 to 10 carbon atoms. Preferred aryl radicals are phenyl and naphthyl.
5- to 10-membered heteroaryl represents for the purposes of the invention 5- to 10-membered heteroatom-containing rings which may contain in the ring 1 to 8 heteroatoms which are selected from O, S and N and include, for example, a pyridyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, isoxazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, benzo[b]thienyl, benzimidazolyl, pyridoimidazolyl, indazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, naphthyridinyl, quinazolinyl, etc.
5- to 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocycles include, for example: pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, pyridyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, etc.
Halogen includes for the purposes of the invention fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine. Chlorine or fluorine is preferred.
Concerning (C6-C10)arylsulphonyl and -carbonyl, reference may be made to the definitions mentioned above for (C6-C10)aryl.
(C1-C6)Alkanoyl, and (C1-C6)alkanoyl in the definition of (C1-C6)alkanoyloxy and (C1-C6)alkanoylamino, represents for the purposes of the invention straight-chain or branched alkanoyl with 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples which may be mentioned are: formyl, acetyl, propanoyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, pivaloyl and hexanoyl.
The xe2x80x9calkanediyl group with up to 6 carbon atomsxe2x80x9d designates in this connection straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon groups linked at two positions to other radicals. Examples of alkanediyl groups are: xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94etc.
Amino protective groups for the purposes of the invention are the conventional amino protective groups used in peptide chemistry.
These preferably include: benzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyl-oxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitro-4,5-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, vinyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4,5-tri-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, cyclohexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, adamantylcarbonyl, phthaloyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloro-tert-butoxycarbonyl, menthyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, fluoroenyl-9-methoxycarbonyl, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, 2-bromoacetyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroacetyl, 2,2,2-trichloroacetyl, benzoyl, 4-chlorobenzoyl, 4-bromobenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, phthalimido, isovaleroyl or benzyloxymethylene, 4-nitrobenzyl, 2,4-dinitrobenzyl or 4-nitrophenyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention includes compounds of the formulae 
in which R1 and R2 have the meaning indicated above.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention includes compounds of the general formula (I) in which:
R1 represents a group selected from the formulae: 
xe2x80x83in which
---- represents a single or double bond, and
R3 has the meaning indicated above,
and the salts thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention includes compounds of the general formula (I) in which:
R3 represents hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C1-C6)alkanoyl, and
R2 represents 
xe2x80x83in which
R6 is (C1-C8)alkyl, which is optionally substituted by halogen or hydroxyl, and
R7 is hydrogen,
and the salts thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention includes compounds of the general formula (I) in which R is tert-butyl which is optionally substituted by halogen or hydroxyl, and the salts thereof.
The invention furthermore relates to processes for preparing the compounds of the formula (I).
In process (A), compounds of the general formula (II) 
in which R1 is as defined above, are reacted with compounds of the general formula (III) 
in which R2 is as defined above, to give compounds of the general formula (I).
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of bases such as pyridine, triethylamine and Hxc3xcnig base etc.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, dichloromethane, etc.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure.
In process (B), compounds of the general formula (Ia): 
in which R2 is, as defined above, and
R1a represents a group selected from the following formulae: 
are reacted with compounds of the formula (IV):
R3xe2x80x94Axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which R3 is as defined above, and A is a conventional leaving group, in a manner known per se in the presence of a base to give compounds of the general formula (Ib): 
in which R2 is as defined above, and R1b represents a group selected from the following formulae: 
in which R3 is as defined above.
A in this case represents a conventional leaving group used in nucleophilic substitution reactions, such as, for example, halogen (for example chlorine, bromine, iodine), OTs (Ts=tosyl) and OMes (Mes=mesyl).
Bases preferred in the reaction are tertiary amines such as pyridine, Hxc3xcnig base etc., alkali metal hydroxide and alkali metal carbonate.
The reaction is preferably carried out in an inert solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane, dichloromethane, dimethylformamide etc.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
In process (C), compounds of the general formula (Ic) 
in which R2 is as defined above, and R1c represents a group selected from the following formulae: 
in which R3 is as defined above, are converted by oxidation with DDQ (2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-para-benzoquinone) in a manner known per se into compounds of the general formula (Id): 
in which R2 is as defined above, R1d represents a group selected from the following formulae: 
in which R3 is as defined above.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a solvent such as 1,4-dioxane or 1,2-dichloroethane.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range from room temperature to the boiling point of the particular solvent under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
In process (D), compounds of the general formula (Ie) 
in which R2 is as defined above, and R1e has the following formulae: 
are reacted in a manner known per se in the presence of water with alkali metal hydroxides to give compounds of the formula (Ia).
Alkali metal hydroxides include in this case, for example, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide etc., and lithium hydroxide is preferred.
The reaction is preferably carried out in homogeneous aqueous solvent systems.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range from room temperature to 70xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure
In process (E), compounds of the general formula (If) 
in which R2 is as defined above, and R11 has the following formulae: 
in which R3b represents (C1-C6)alkanoyl, are reacted in a manner known per se with complex metal hydrides to give compounds of the general formula (Ig): 
in which R2 is as defined above and R1g has the following formulae: 
in which R3c represents (C1-C6)alkyl.
Complex metal hydrides preferably used in the reaction are lithium aluminium hydride, diisobutylaluminium hydride, etc.
The reaction is preferably out in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane etc.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range from xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C.
The reaction is preferably carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The processes according to the invention can be illustrated by the following reaction diagrams.
The indole and indoline compounds can be prepared as follows: 
The compounds of the general formula (I) can then be obtained as described above from the unsubstituted indole and indoline compounds (R3=hydrogen) by reaction with R3xe2x80x94A.
The isoindoline compounds can be obtained, for example, as shown in the following diagram: 
The compounds of the general formula (I) can then be obtained as described above from the unsubstituted isoindoline compounds (R3=hydrogen) by reaction with R3xe2x80x94A.
The preparation of the sulphonyl chloride starting compounds of the formula (II) is illustrated by the following reaction diagram: 
In this case, the sulphonyl chloride 1 is prepared, for example, as described by A. L. Borrer, E. Chinoporos, M. Filosa, S. R. Herrchen, C. R. Petersen, C. A. Stern, J. Org. Chem. 53, 2047 (1988).
The sulphonyl chloride 3 can be prepared in analogy to the above reaction.
The sulphonyl chloride 2 is prepared, for example, as described by P. R. Carlier, M. P. Lockshin, M. P. Filosa, J. Org. Chem. 59, 3232 (1994).
The compounds of the general formula (I) can then be obtained from these compounds after reaction with the amines of the formula (III), hydrolysis of the acetyl group, for example with LiOH/H2O and subsequent reaction with R3xe2x80x94A.
The preparation of the compounds of the general formula (III) is illustrated for example in the following reaction diagram: 
In this Pyr. means pyridine.
The aniline 4 is prepared, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,202.
The aniline 6 is prepared, for example, as described by S. Rajappa, R. Sreenivasan, A. Khalwadekar, J. Chem. Res. Miniprint 5, 1657 (1986).
The aniline 7 is prepared, for example, as described in WO 96/31462.
The aniline 8 is prepared, for example, as described by R. W. Hartmann, M. Reichert, S. Goehring, Eur. J. Med. Chem Chim. Ther. 29, 807 (1994).
The anilines 5 and 9 are prepared in an analogous manner.
Concerning the exact reaction conditions, reference may be made to the examples and starting examples.
The invention further relates to. compounds of the formula (I) for use as pharmaceuticals.
The invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of the general formula (I) mixed with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
The invention further relates to the use of the compounds of the general formula (I) for producing a pharmaceutical.
The invention further relates to the use of a compound of the general formula (I) for producing a pharmaceutical for the treatment of viral infections, in particular infections by cytomegaloviruses.
The compounds according to the invention of the general formula (I) show a surprising range of actions which could not have been predicted. They show an antiviral action on representatives of the group of Herpesviridae, in particular on human cytomegalovirus (HCMV). They are thus suitable for the treatment and prophylaxis of disorders caused by herpes viruses, in particular disorders caused by human cytomegalovirus (HCMV).
The anti-HCMV action was determined in a screening test system in 96-well microtitre plates with the assistance of human embryonic lung fibroblasts (HELF) cell cultures. The affect of these substances on the extent of the cytopathogenic effect was determined by comparison with the reference substance ganciclovir (CymeveneR sodium), a clinically approved anti-HCMV chemotherapeutic agent (EC50, corresponding to the effective concentration at which a 50% inhibition of virus activity is achieved).
The substances dissolved (50 mM) in DMSO (dimethyl sulphoxide) are investigated on microtitre plates (96-well) in duplicate determinations (4 substances/plate). Toxic and cytostatic effects of the substances are also detected thereby (CC50, corresponding to the concentration at which half the cells are destroyed owing to administration of the substance). After the appropriate substance dilutions (1:2) on the microtitre plate, a suspension of 50-100 HCMV-infected HELF cells and 30xc3x97105 uninfected HELF cells in Eagle""s MEM with 10% fetal calf serum are put in each well, and the plates are incubated at 37xc2x0 C. in a CO2 incubator for several days.
After this time, the cell lawn in the virus controls free of substance, starting from 50-100 infectious centres, is completely destroyed by the cytopathogenic effect of the HCMV (100% CPE). After staining with Neutral Red and fixing with formalin/methanol, the plates are evaluated using a projection microscope (plaque viewer).
The results for two exemplary compounds are given below:
The compounds according to the invention thus represent valuable active substances for the treatment and prophylaxis of disorders caused by human cytomegalovirus. Examples of areas of indication which may be mentioned are:
1) Treatment and prophylaxis of HCMV infections in AIDS patients (retinitis, pneumonitis, gastrointestinal infections).
2) Treatment and prophylaxis of cytomegalovirus infections in bone marrow and organ transplant patients who often suffer life-threatening HCMV pneumonitis or encephalitis or gastrointestinal and systemic HCMV infections.
3) Treatment and prophylaxis of HCMV infections in neonates and in infants.
4) Treatment of an acute HCMV infection in pregnant women.
Animals:
5-week old male mice, strain NOD/LtSz-Prkdc(scid)/J, were purchased from a commercial breeder, (The Jackson Lab., Bar Harbor). The animals were kept under sterile conditions (including bedding and feed) in isolators.
Virus/Infection
Murine cytomegalovirus (MCMV), Smith strain, was passaged in vivo (BALB/c) and purified by fractional centrifugation. The titre was investigated using a plaque assay on primary embryonic mouse fibroblasts. The mice were infected intraperitoneally with a dose of 5xc3x97105 pfu in a total volume of 0.2 ml. This dose leads to death of 100% of the infected animals after about 11 days.
Treatment/Evaluation
24 hours after the infection, the mice were treated orally with substance twice a day (morning and evening) for a period of 8 days. The dose was 25 mg/kg of body weight, and the volume administered was 10 ml/kg of body weight. The substances were formulated as a 0.5% strength Tylose suspension. 16 hours after the last administration of substance, the animals were sacrificed painlessly and the salivary gland, liver and kidney were removed.
Genomic DNA was purified by phenol/chloroform extraction from 25 mg of the tissues. The DNA was quantified by photometry using the formula OD260xc3x9750=mg/ml.
The purity of the DNA was checked by the OD260/OD280 ratio, and the DNA was then adjusted to pH=8.0 with tris-EDTA.
The MCMV DNA was quantified by DNA dot-blot hybridization. The probe used was a digoxygenin-labelled (Boehringer-Mannheim, likewise buffers mentioned unless otherwise described) 1.2 kb fragment from the MCMV, Smith, HindIII J, region. The signals were detected by chemiluminescence. For this purpose, the membrane was washed in 1xc3x97 digoxygenin washing buffer 1 for 3 minutes. The filters were then incubated in 1xc3x97 digoxygenin blocking solution, shaking at room temperature for 30 minutes. The filters were subsequently incubated in 20 ml/100 cm2 of membrane with the anti-DIG-alkaline phosphatase conjugate solution (1:20000 in 1xc3x97 digoxygenin blocking solution) for 30 minutes. This was followed by 2 washing steps each lasting 15 minutes with 1xc3x97 digoxygenin washing buffer. The filters were then equilibrated in 1xc3x97 digoxygenin detection buffer for 5 minutes, and detection took place with 1 ml/100 cm2 area of membrane CDP-Star solution diluted 1:100. Spreading of the CDP-Star solution and incubation in a dark box for 5 minutes were followed by detection of the chemiluminescence or evaluation using an X-ray film (Kodak) or LumiImage (Boehringer Mannheim). All the results were statistically confirmed (analysis of variance using Statistica; StatSoft Inc.).
The novel active substances can be composed in a known manner into conventional formulations such as tablets, coated tablets, pills, granules, aerosols, syrups, emulsions, suspensions and solutions by use of inert, nontoxic, pharmaceutically suitable carriers or solvents. The therapeutically active compound should in each case be present in a concentration of about 0.5 to 90% by weight of the complete mixture, that is to say in amounts sufficient to reach the dosage range indicated.
The formulations are produced, for example, by extending the active substances with solvents and/or carriers, where appropriate with use of emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and it is possible for example in the case where water is used as diluent where appropriate to use organic solvents as auxiliary solvents.
Administration takes place in a conventional way, preferably orally, parenterally or topically, in particular perlingually, intravenously or intravitally, where appropriate as depot in an implant.
In the case of parenteral use, solutions of the active substances can be employed using suitable liquid carrier materials.
It has generally proved advantageous on intravenous administration to administer amounts of about 0.001 to 10 mg/kg, preferably about 0.01 to 5 mg/kg, of body weight to achieve effective results, and the dose on oral administration is about 0.01 to 25 mg/kg, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg/kg, of body weight.
It may nevertheless be necessary where appropriate to deviate from the stated amounts, in particular as a function of the body weight and the type of the administration route, of the individual behaviour in relation to the medicament, the nature of its formulation and the time or interval over which administration takes place. Thus, in some cases it may be sufficient to make do with less than the aforementioned minimum amount, whereas in other cases the upper limit mentioned must be exceeded. In the event of administration of larger quantities, it may be advisable to divide these into several individual doses over the day.
It may, where appropriate, be worthwhile to combine the compounds according to the invention with other active substances.